Described herein are low melt color toners, particularly ultra low melt color toners, comprised of a crystalline polyester resin binder and an amorphous polyester resin binder together with at least one fluorescence agent and at least one colorant. Each of the toners containing a fluorescence agent exhibits a first visible color under ambient light conditions, and a different color upon exposure to activating energy to which the fluorescence agent is sensitive, such as ultraviolet (UV) light. The different color is the result of the fluorescence agent fluorescing upon exposure to the activating energy to which it is sensitive. This characteristic can be used advantageously in several different respects, including enabling the toner to be verified as authentic, enabling printing of images that exhibit different color appearances in different light conditions (ambient and fluorescing light conditions), enabling images to include information viewable only under fluorescing light conditions, and the like. For example, the toners with the fluorescence agent may be used to include security features in a document, including features to verify the authenticity of the document and/or to include digitally stored, machine readable or encrypted information in the document. Another advantage is represented by the possibility of printing customized security content on various forms and documents, a process known as Variable Data Printing, which is enabled by digital printing of security features. This is advantageous because it makes counterfeiting of documents very difficult because each printed document must be attempted to be copied individually. The security information may be hidden in the document until exposed to activating energy or radiation such as UV light that causes the fluorescence agent to illuminate or fluoresce. The security information can then be viewed to verify the authenticity, or can be machine read to decode digitally stored encrypted information. The security information cannot be copied with existing photocopiers. Other advantages are apparent from the description herein.